Good Ol'Fashion Memeing
by Lost-In-The-Muse
Summary: Peter has an internet friend. Shuri has an enabler.
1. Chapter 1

"Peter, who are you texting?" May Parker asked with a quick glance over her shoulder as she pulled a batch of pineapple and oatmeal cookies from the oven. "If it's Ned, tell him he's free to come over for snacks. I think i accidentally doubled the recipe."

Peter Parker tapped a couple of times at his phone before turning it off and shoving it in his pocket. "Ned went out to dinner with his family," he replied, pushing himself up off of the couch.

May hummed as she placed the cookie sheet on top of the stove and began to inspect each individual cookie for any deformity. "That doesn't answer my question." she said pointedly.

"Oh, it's just a friend." Peter said with a slight wave of his hand.

May's eyebrows rocketed towards her hair line as she twisted her torso around to face her nephew. "You're texting Ned when he should be spending quality time with his family?"

"I have more than one friend, Aunt May!" Peter began to shift his weight from one foot to the other under his aunt's deadpanned stare, "...online." he grudgingly admitted.

May tilted head to the side and gave Peter a reprimding look, "You know the rules about having friends on the internet."

"No revealing personal information and don't click on any suspicious links." Peter recited and then gave a little half-smile, "Don't worry Aunt May, I'm being careful."

The older woman returned the smile and waved him off, "I know you are. Oh! And ask them what they think of Kale-onaise!"

Inwardly, Peter reeled back at the idea of someone creating a kale-mayonnaise hybrid but he gave a cheerful affirmation of May's plan as he shuffled over to his room.

His phone vibrated.

* * *

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _an opportunity has presented itself_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _I'm gonna do it I just can't choose between Never Gonna Give You Up, Cotton Eye Joe, or Wii music_

Peter snorted as he read the message. He launched himself across the room and rolled onto h _is bed before he texted his reply._

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _ooooo that's a tough one_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _on one hand you've got the ever immortal Rick Astley, and then you've got an elementary school classic, and then there's Wii music._

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _exactly i don't know what to decide on_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _go for the classic and rick roll em_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _alrightio_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _my brother will never see it coming :D_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _dude you have to tell me what happens_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _not to worry my yoda loving friend, I will be sending you live updates. I've got all the goods now I'm just waiting for midnight._

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _you're five hours ahead right?_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _six so I'm just chilling for the next half hour_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _awesome_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _I got to do homework but keep me posted_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _gotcha_

* * *

Thousands of miles away, deeps in the depths of a vibranium mine, in a different country on a different continent, a young girl sat hunched over her work table. A faint blue glow washed over her face as she stared intently at her computer; the tiny digital clock in the corner of her screen in particular.

Shuri should have been in bed by now. She'd promised her mother that she'd go to sleep early so she'd be awake and refreshed in the morning when she was supposed to shadow her older brother while he was meeting with the Committee of Public Transportation in the morning.

And yet that same meeting was the entire reason for her night time machinations.

Because T'challa ate her sandwich yesterday.

And usually she'd be fine with that. After all, she'd stolen her brother's lunch more times than she could count and really it was only fair. It really was just an excuse to mess with her brother.

The numbers flickered and changed. A slow smile crept across Shuri's face as the dim lighting accentuated her features. Midnight had arrived and it was time to strike.

Her fingers flew across her keyboard in a flurry of tapping. In a few short moments a small drone buzzed to life next to her computer and a video feed popped up on her screen.

Shuri crackle as she typed commands into her computing, causing the drone to fly around her in circles before it veered away and shot out of the lab and down the hall.

The young princess grinned as she remotely guided the drone through the labyrinth like corridors and connecting rooms. And then, she began to sing the Mission impossible theme song under her breath.

"Dun dun dun duna dun dun dun duda dun dun dun- DIDELOOOOO"...

* * *

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _My little drony is in position. We're all set for the epic unveiling._

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _noice, Rickrolls are always the burt_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _*best_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _lol_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _the best part is that my brother doesn't even know what rickrolling is and I can already hear his cries of confusion_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _How does he not know what a rickroll is?_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _he lives a sheltered life which is why it is my sworn duty to educate him in the way of the memes_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _The first rickroll is always the most memorable_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _just on a side note though, do you know any spanish?_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _I've been learning it since I was six_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _haha me too but I still suck at it_

 _ **Pantherpawner:**_ _I don't_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _yeah that's why I'm asking you_

 _ **Toyoda-lives:**_ _ok so do you know what the deal is with the subjunctive? I've been staring at this worksheet for like an hour now and I can't get my brain to work_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok, so this is an old story I wrote soon after Black Panther was released in theaters. At the time I was planning on making this a fairly long 20,000-30,000 word fic but I had a lot of other projects going on and real life kept getting in the way so I figured I'd post this as a one-shot and call it done.**

 **I love the idea of platonic Shuri and Peter, and I can just imagine all of the shit they'd get into if they ever were to meet. Here's to hoping they do in Avengers 4 because Infinity war didn't give me that team up (that move also broke my soul but whatevs)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-thepuffinpuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Toyoda-lives:** Hey have you ever seen a baby pigeon?

 **Toyoda-lives:** like in person?  
 **Pantherpawner:** yes, many times

 **Toyoda-lives:** really?

 **Toyoda-lives:** because it has just occurred to me that i've never seen a baby pigeon in my life

 **Pantherpawner:** but isn't New York City supposed to be crawling with those birds? You must have seen at least one baby pigeon

 **Toyoda-lives:** right? But i swear it's like they randomly spawn fully grown throughout the city like npcs

 **Pantherpawner:** are you trying to tell me that you have never seen a baby bird before

 **Toyoda-lives:** no! I've seen baby birds before just not baby pigeons

 **Pantherpawner:** maybe you aren't looking hard enough

 **Toyoda-lives:** ok so i went out yesterday for this specific reason. I must have walked four miles, looking just at the pigeons around Queens and I only saw full grown birds and im just standing there wondering where all the young birds are

 **Pantherpawner:** maybe it's not the right season?

 **Toyoda-lives:** but it's May

 **Pantherpawner:** yeah, it's almost winter. Why would there be baby birds around?

 **Toyoda-lives:** wat

 **Pantherpawner:** what

 **Toyoda-lives:** OH RIGHT YOU'RE FROM WAKANDA

 **Toyoda-lives:** I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT YOU'RE IN A DIFFERENT HEMISPHERE

 **Toyoda-lives:** AND CONTINENT

 **Pantherpawner:** lol to be fair tho I forgot that you guys are in the middle of spring right now

 **Toyoda-lives:** it's not just the time zones that are different it's the season too XD

 **Pantherpawner:** alright but now that just makes your pigeon problem all the more strange

 **Pantherpawner:** There are plenty of pigeons around in the summer time here, and I've seen my fair share of fledglings up in the trees. But I suppose that African pigeons have different habits than American pigeons.

 **Toyoda-lives:** yeah, the tree thing makes sense but i'm not sure if there are enough trees in NYC to support the massive pigeon population in the city

 **Toyoda-lives:** also, your pigeons are green?

 **Pantherpawner:** did you have to google that

 **Toyoda-lives:** ...

 **Toyoda-lives:** ...yeah

 **Pantherpawner:** good to know you are using the tools available to you for something. And yes, the pigeons are green here

 **Pantherpawner:** Speaking of google, why do you not just google your question? You should use all of the resources available on your intellectual quest to uncover the mysteries of New York pigeons

 **Toyoda-lives:** that just completely takes the fun out of speculation

 **Pantherpawner:** well then I am pleased to announce that I now know the answer to your question

 **Toyoda-lives:** did you google it?

 **Pantherpawner:** yes

 **Toyoda-lives:** then I don't want to know, I want to suffer

 **Pantherpawner:** I can respect that

 **Toyoda-lives:** but do you have any ideas on how I can figure out the answer for myself?

 **Pantherpawner:** hmmmm well my recommendation would be to observe a lot of pigeons up close and observe their markings and behaviors.

 **Toyoda-lives:** Ok so I'm thinking either set up a giant bird feeder near my apartment building, or invest in a statue since birds seem to be hyper fixated on how much they can unload on every single statue they see

 **Pantherpawner:** good to know that this is a worldwide phenomenon

 **Pantherpawner:** so you need something that will attract pigeons enmass for science

 **Toyoda-lives:** should I make a combined bird feeder and statue? Though I'm not sure if my aunt would be very happy with a larger than average amount of pigeons around the apartment complex

 **Toyoda-lives:** maybe I'll just go to Central Park or something and stare at birds

 **Toyoda-lives:** that should work well enough, right?  
 **Toyoda-lives:** Panther?

 **Pantherpawner:** hold on i'm thinking

 **Toyoda-lives:** are you experiencing an idea

 **Pantherpawner:** I do indeed believe I am experiencing an idea

 **Toyoda-lives:** YESSSS

 **Pantherpawner:** I haven't quite figured out all of the details yet, I'll have to read up more on pigeon biology and their reaction to certain pheromones and smells but hear me out: Pigeon attracting device that will make them shit on command with pinpoint accuracy.

 **Toyoda-lives:** oh god

 **Pantherpawner:** My brother, of course, will be the unwitting test subject

 **Toyoda-lives:** I swear I've seen this episode of Phineas and Ferb before  
 **Pantherpawner:** Perhapes. I wouldn't be surprised. But the difference between Doofenshmirtz and me is that I can actually get things to work. And I don't have a blue platypus to foil my diabolical plans

 **Toyoda-lives:** true

 **Toyoda-lives:** ight imma head out, gotta get to school. Keep me posted, keep yourself healthy, stay hydrated, and make sure to get some naps in between your evil scheming

 **Pantherpawner:** good luck on your spanish test today!

 **Toyoda-lives:** you had to remind me?

 **Pantherpawner:** yee

 **Toyoda-lives:** bye Shuri

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi y'all, I had a bit of inspiration for this story so I wrote this quick chapter up to settle my muse. Then I decided that I want to keep this fic open to future updates incase I decide to keep writing more. If I do end up writing more, there really won't be much plot in this fic, it will literally just be a nice fluffy and funny fic about Peter and Shuri's interactions through social media. There's really not going to be much more to it but I hope it gives you guys the warm-and-fuzzies!**

 **But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little addition! I still can't believe it's been over a year since I posted the original part of this fic. Time really flies.**

 **~Lost-In-The-Muse**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pantherpawner:** I don't get your username

 **Toyoda-lives:** you are not the first person to tell me that

 **Pantherpawner:** at first I thought you were a car enthusiast but you don't know shit about cars

 **Toyoda-lives:** hey that's not fair, I own copies of all the movies. The first one because I actually like it and the second two ironically

 **Pantherpawner:** not what I meant but good to know

 **Toyoda-lives:** I also know how to drive real cars so there's that

 **Pantherpawner:** Don't you need to be at least 16 to drive in New York?

 **Toyoda-lives:** ...I know the theory

 **Pantherpawner:** but have you ever actually driven a car before

 **Toyoda-lives:** I plead the fifth

 **Pantherpawner:** your constitution can't help you here ya rule breaker. And don't try and change the subject!

 **Toyoda-lives:** you were the one who brought up cars!

 **Pantherpawner:** because I was trying to figure out what your username means!

 **Toyoda-lives:** toy yoda lives was already taken, so was toyodalives and toy-yoda-lives and toy-yodalives.

 **Pantherpawner:** oh so this is supposed to be a Star Wars reference. But why toy?

 **Pantherpawner:** also I feel like usernames similar to toyoda-lives should be relatively obscure, why are there so many variations of it taken?

 **Toyoda-lives:** dude if you figure out the answer to that question then let me know. And the username's supposed to be a pun since toy yoda sounds like toyoda

 **Pantherpawner:** alright, I'll give you that, but aren't there star wars puns that are easier to get and won't make people think you just really like Japanese cars?

 **Toyoda-lives:** maybe but toyoda-lives is the hill I have chosen to die on

 **Toyoda-lives:** What about you? What does your username supposed to mean?

 **Pantherpawner:** my brother's fursona is a panther and I am the superior sibling

 **Toyoda-lives:** everything about you makes sense now

 **Pantherpawner:** and I still think your username is not as clever as you think it is

* * *

 **Toyoda-lives:** Hey are you doing alright? I read the news

 **Pantherpawner:** ? yes? Why wouldn't I be

 **Toyoda-lives:** There was a news report saying there was a massive explosion near Wakanda's capital. I just wanted to check in and see if you were doing alright

 **Pantherpawner:** …

 **Pantherpawner:** that made international headlines? Of all the things, it was that? Seriously?

 **Toyoda-lives:** Shuri what did you do

 **Pantherpawner:** why do you assume that I had anything to do with it?

 **Toyoda-lives:** your reaction mostly

 **Patherpawner:** haha yeah you're right. I was testing out some new toys and things got a little unstable

 **Toyoda-lives:** What kind of toys make 70 foot craters in the ground?

 **Pantherpawner:** It was actually only 69 feet across. I measured it myself

 **Toyoda-lives:** … did you really?

 **Pantherpawner:** I can practically hear your skepticism all the way across the ocean but yes I did actually measure the crater to be roughly 21 meters which is equivalent to 69 feet. I take my science very seriously as you can see.

 **Pantherpawner:** and as for your earlier question, it's a classified project. A State secret. Can't tell you all the details without threatening our national security and all that jazz. But what I can tell you is that it involved a mutant cantaloupe with legs, a cannibalistic acorn bent on the destruction of humankind , and a mini TIE fighter drone

 **Toyoda-lives:** YOU MADE A TIE FIGHTER DRONE? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

 **Pantherpawner:** that was not the craziest thing I said in that sentence

 **Toyoda-lives:** to be fair I don't entirely believe you about the mutant cantaloupe and acorn thing but I can absolutely get behind a TIE fighter drone

 **Toyoda-lives:** How does it work btw? Did you make it from scratch or did you modify a pre-existing drone to look like a TIE fighter, or what?

 **Toyoda-lives:** I've been trying to make a working replica since forever but I've never actually managed to make it work

 **Pantherpawner:** you know I can just send you some blueprints of a non-explody TIE fighter?

 **Toyoda-lives:** :O :O :O :D :D :D :D you are the greatest human being that has ever graced the surface of our humble earth

 **Pantherpawner:** yes yes I know

 **Toyoda-lives:** Ok, so just to reiterate, you are ok after the explosion? No major damages right?

 **Pantherpawner:** Yep, everything's good. I really have no idea why the media was freaking out about it.

 **Toyoda-lives:** That's a relief

* * *

 **Toyoda-lives:** theoretically speaking, if you got bit by a spider and the bite looks like it's infected, what would you do? I'm asking for a friend

 **Pantherpawner:** were you dumpster diving again?

 **Toyoda-lives:** no

 **Pantherpawner:** why don't I believe you?

 **Toyoda-lives:** ok, maybe a little bit

 **Pantherpawner:** Go see a doctor

 **Toyoda-lives:** what if insurance doesn't cover it

 **Pantherpawner:** you should still go get it checked out if you think it's infected

 **Toyoda-lives:** aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg asdjkfhasdkjfajkfa;fn ok so do you know any home remedies maybe?

 **Toyoda-lives:** I tried googling my symptoms but it keeps saying that I either have the bubonic plague or like 14 different tropical diseases.

 **Toyoda-lives:** and the way I'm feeling right now I might as well have them

 **Pantherpawner:** do you know what kind of spider bit you?

 **Toyoda-lives:** it was a spider

 **Pantherpawner:** so you don't know. What did it look like? was it a normal looking spider or a weird looking spider?

 **Toyoda-lives:** I didn't really get a good look because I didn't notice it until it bit me and then I started freaking and flung it across the room and stomped on it. By then it was just a pile of guts so…

 **Pantherpawner:** ok, moving on then. Make sure to clean the bite and put an antibiotic cream on. If it's really bad I'd recommend that you go see a doctor. You might be having an allergic reaction or if it really is infected then you need to get professional help.

 **Toyoda-lives:** If it gets worse by this evening then I'll go with my Aunt to the clinic tomorrow

 **Pantherpawner:** I still think you should go now

 **Toyoda-lives:** I will go, I promise. I'm just going to wait and see if it will get better on its own

 **Pantherpawner:** You know what, screw it. I'm going to send you some of my own spider bite ointment. It's virtually a universal antidote to any spider's venom

 **Toyoda-lives:** That's really sweet of you but I'll be alright, really. It will probably go away by itself

 **Pantherpawner:** Listen, you don't have a choice in this matter. I'm giving you the ointment. It should be at your house before you eat dinner.

 **Toyoda-lives:** How are you going to get a package from Wakanda to New York in less than 8 hours? That's like, a 15 hour flight

 **Pantherpawner:** I have my ways ;)

 **Toyoda-lives:** Alright, thank you Shuri

 **Pantherpawner:** Don't worry about it Peter. Just focus on getting better.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Holidays everyone! As a present for all of you I'm finally introducing elements of the main plot to this story.**

 **And I've also clarified their choice in usernames since I've belatedly realized that not everyone was going to understand Peter's choice. It's not because he likes Toyota.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support on this story, especially those of you who have left a review. It means a lot to me to know that there is still an audience for this story after not updating it for so long.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Lost-In-The-Muse**


End file.
